Texting for the First Time
by MeHihihihihihihi
Summary: Mikey discovers texting on his tPhone and decides to strike up a conversation through text to Donnie. During the text, he freely shares what is going on in his goofy head. Donnie tries to explain texting to Mikey. The conversation gets out of hand and a little goofy.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, I don't what I was thinking while typing this. Typed it in about five minutes and thought "hey, I could publish this. I've seen weirder fanfics." And that's what happened. **

**Question: is it tPhone, T-phone, or T phone? or some other variation?**

* * *

Texting for the First Time

Mikey: Donnie?

Mikey: Donnie?

Mikey: DONNIE!

Donnie: What?!

Mikey: I figured out how to text

Donnie: No kidding

Mikey: sooooo... What are you up to?

Donnie: Why don't you go to my lab that's nearby and FIND OUT?

Mikey: and waste this new skill of texting I've just discovered?! No way dude.

Donnie: Texting is not a skill...the rest of us have been texting for a while now.

Mikey: What?! And you never told me?!

Donnie: We have. Too many times. Even texted you saying that we can text. -_-

Mikey: What does -_- mean?

Donnie: -_-

Mikey: WHAT DOES -_- MEAN?!

Donnie: it's a secret code that only the highest intellect can handle.

Mikey: Teach me.

Donnie: I couldn't even teach you how to text. How do you expect me to teach you this?

Raph: They're smiley faces doofus.

Mikey: RAPH HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!

Raph: Dats 4 me 2 know and u not 2 find out. -_- is a face. Like :) :o ^_^

Mikey: Woah! Another code! I think I can read this one actually. By the way, you spelled you wrong.

Donnie: and about half that sentence. The English God of Spelling is crying right now.

Mikey: Oh! Wait! I think he was misspelling on purpose!

Donnie: Nice deduction.

Raph: WTF

Mikey: what does WTF mean?

Raph: ummm... Where's the food?

Mikey: Kitchen dude. I'm starting to get the feeling that's not what WTF means though.

Donnie: You go the first word right. "what".  
You just need the T and the F.

Mikey: I give up. I'M COMING TO THE KITCHEN AFTER YOU RAPH! I'M HUNGRY.

Raph: I changed my mind, I don't want food.

Mikey: TOO LATE. YOU'VE MADE A COMMITMENT TO FOOD.

Raph: Is you caps key on your tPhone broken or something? Get Donnie to fix that for you.

Mikey: ummm... Okay

Donnie: I think it's just fixed itself.

Mikey: I'm still coming to see you...

Donnie: MIKEY I'M BUSY! DON'T COME TO THE LAB!

Raph: Oh Donnie, I think your caps key broke too. :P

Mikey: Here I am Donnie.

Donnie: Mikey, you're in the same room as me. You can stop texting me now.

Mikey: oh right, my bad bro.

Raph: Well this was fun.

(Later)

Leo: What the heck Mikey?!

Mikey: You read the whole text conversation didn't you?

Leo: You're not really this stupid. And you've been texting me for months

Mikey: Shhhhh... Don't tell Donnie and Raph.

Leo: why?

Mikey: because it's funny

Leo: you're really dedicated to this stupid act

Mikey: i live for it!

Leo: Are you nearly done getting your doctorate degree?

Mikey: nearly there

Leo: you never did tell me how you are able to get a doctrate.

Mikey: You don't need to know Leo. Only someone with the intellectual capacity such as myself can accomplish this.

Leo: Donnie and Raph are going to freak when they find out.

Mikey: :)


	2. Chapter 2

**YOU PEOPLE MADE ME DO THIS! I HATE YOU ALL! JK actually this again took me only a few minutes to type. It's not as good as the first one though, because the first one was just perfect timing and everything. *sigh* and this one is shorter. hmmmmmmm... this is pitiful and sad actually. So don't read it... you will be scarred for life... in fact you'll be crying by how pitiful this one is... just don't read it... **

* * *

First Time Texting PART 2

Mikey: Okay... Donnie... I have something to confess.

Donnie: You broke the toaster again didn't you?

Mikey: NO! I mean...yeah I did. That wasn't my confession.

Donnie: God forbid what could be a bigger confession than breaking the toaster.

Mikey: You know.. you're right. Never mind.

Donnie: NO WAIT. What's your confession?

Raph: You people abuse the caps button, I swear.

Donnie: And you are obsessed with the caps button?

Mikey: How did you get here?

Raph: That is for me to know and you not to find out... wait... Haven't we been over this already?!

Mikey: Where have I heard this before...?

Donnie: Maybe it was from yesturday...

Mikey: Maybe...hmmm... I give up. I don't remember. I thought I knew.

Donnie: SMH

Mikey: What does that mean?

Raph: Wait, don't answer him Donnie. Mikey take a guess!

Mikey: Shooting my horse... GEEZ DONNIE! WHAT DID HORSES EVER DO TO YOU?! ANIMAL HATER! SO TYPICAL! I BET YOU WERE PLANNING ON USING IT FOR SCIENCE WEREN'T YOU?!

Donnie: Raph I hate you -_-

Leo: Hey Mikey, SMH means stole my heart.

Mikey: awwww... Donnie you stole my heart too. Where are you bro? I need to hug you.

Donnie: Hiding...

Mikey: I'm bailing to find my favorite bro. DONNIE I forgive you man! Come back! Please...

Leo: Oh wow. He's giving Donnie the face now.

Raph: Weak...

Raph: By the way Leo, way to ruin a Donnie butt whooping. I had my camera phone out and everything.

Leo: Who would you share it with? Certainly not on the internet. We're suppose to be a secret from humans. Remember?

Raph: You've got a point. You still ruined the moment.

Leo: It looks like I started a moment actually.

Raph: JEEZ THEY'RE HUGGING. THAT IS SO CORNY! YOU'RE CORNY LEO.

Leo: I wasn't intending for this O.O I was just trying to stop a fight.

Raph: You lost me on "trying to stop fight." I don't exactly see the problem that was arising.

Leo: Raph did have any traumatic experiences as a child?Jeez I'm your brother...you'd think I should know.

Raph: Yeah... having to deal with YOU. PEACE

Mikey: Where'd Raph go?

Leo: Somewhere where there isn't peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**People actually like this?! The first one was just something I scrapped together out of boredom because it was stuck in my head. A ONESHOT. This is actually good?! Jeez... what are you people into these days? All three parts was just crap in my head, that turned into this. I barely call this a fanfiction. You can put anything on the internet these days. How you enjoy reading this is beyond my ability to understand. **

* * *

Texting for the First Time PART 3

Leo: Hey Mikey did you get your doctorate yet?

Mikey: Yeah bro! :) My brilliance has been documented.

Leo: Now what?

Mikey: Get a job and become a doctor, duh.

Leo: Where?

Mikey...I see... what you're thinking... crap...WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH A DOCTRATE IF I CAN'T EVEN USE IT?!

Leo: We could always use some good kindling for the fire.

Mikey: NO NO NO...Raph's pet turtle Spike becomes kindling before my hard earned doctrate does!

Leo: Good thing Raph isn't around to read this.

Raph: .

Leo: Your timing is impeccable.

Mikey: JK Raph... JK... see I even learned the code for you...X_X talk to you later Leo. I've gotten go freshen up!

Raph: I'LL FRESHEN YOU UP WITH MY LITTLE FRIEND...MR LEFTY!

Donnie: This really disturbs me...

Leo: I agree. The thought of US using a turtle as kindling disturbs me.

Donnie: No, the thought of Mikey getting a doctrate! You were joking right? Mikey is too much an idiot to get a doctrate.

Leo: Correction, he's enough of an idiot to get a doctrate.

Donnie: EXCUSE ME! IT'S BEEN MY DREAM TO GET A DOCTRATE!

Leo: What does a mutant turtle do with a doctrate once they earn it?

Donnie:...I see your point. Mikey is an idiot and you've just crushed my dreams Leo.

Raph: Crushing dreams through text, that's a new one for you Leo.

Leo: What happened to Mikey?

Raph: I couldn't find the little dirtbag.

Leo: A brain of someone with a doctrate knows how to hide.

Donnie: How did Mikey even get a doctrate?

Mikey: I have my sources Donnie. I pulled a couple of strings, and BOOM! a doctrate. (/^▽^)/

Donnie: What? Mikey... WHAT SOURCES?! You know as many people as I do.

Mikey: Okay... you caught me... I'm really...A SECRET AGENT. w(°ｏ°)w CUE THE JAMES BOND MUSIC!

Raph: Mikey! Where are you?!

Mikey: I Am Vengeance! I Am the Night! I Am...BATMAN! I SHALL FLY AWAY!

Leo: he cracked

Donnie: Mikey has been cracked since birth Leo. Where have you been...under a rock?

Leo: Yes, and so have you.

Donnie: Good one Leo.

Mikey: Hey I just met you...

Raph: Mikey...

Mikey: And this is crazy...

Raph: Mikey!

Mikey: So here's my number...

Raph: MIKEY!

Mikey: So call me maybe ;)

Raph: Oh good I idea...I'll just call you and hear your ringtone.

Mikey: This phone is like a tracking device! O.O

Leo: silent button... cough...cough...

Mikey: I THE SECRET AGENT BATMAN WILL REPAY MY DEBT TO YOU LEONARDO.

Raph: I forgive but I never forget Leo...

Leo: Really? Forgiveness... this is new...

Raph: Check that... I NEVER FORGIVE.


	4. Chapter 4

**Should I mark this story as Complete or In Progress? I could stop suddenly at anytime and torment you all... (MWUHAHAHAHA) or I could make so many of these that you'll be sick of them to the point of begging me to stop. I've always left it as complete, because it is complete, it just has room for expansion. If you wish, I will write more of these. Now... Part 4 has more of a serious subject matter compared to the last three parts. I wanted to do something goofier. But then this came up...my bad. Just read it and you'll find out what serious subject matter I'm talking about. **

**But thank you for the feedback. :) **

* * *

Texting for the First Time PART 4

Mikey: Hey Donnie...where do babies come from?

Donnie: I thought you got a doctrate...shouldn't you know?

Mikey: Yeah...they didn't mention anything about babies.

Donnie: That sounds like some high quality education you got there Mikey.

Mikey: And don't pull a Leo and say that babies come from the cabbage patch in Europe.

Donnie: You believed him for years though...

Mikey: I couldn't even go to Europe! So I had to believe him, there wasn't any evidence against the cabbage patch theory.

Donnie:Thus the cabbage incident.

Mikey: Admit it...I make a wonderful cabbage soup. ;)

Donnie: Wonderful... as food poisoning-inducing...yeah you did. Congratulations. How did the cabbage soup become food poisoning?

Mikey: As a master chef, you've gotta be creative Donnie.

Donnie: Lesson learned: Babies don't come from the cabbage patch.

Mikey: I think only Italian babies come the cabbage patch in Europe after much investigating.

Donnie: I'm suddenly curious about this "investigating" you've been doing.

Mikey: TOP SECRET Donnie...can your mind handle it?!

Donnie: Can your mind handle where babies come from?!

Mikey: Sure! What can be worse than the cabbage patch?!

Donnie: I guess your mind can not handle it then...

Mikey: I'll ask Raph then...

Donnie: If you want to be scarred for life, go right ahead and ask Raph.

Mikey: Awwww... is it really that bad...I mean...babies are so innocent and pure... :3

Donnie: Right ummmm... did you have "the talk"with Sensei?

Mikey: Dude. I get nothing but "talks" from Master Splinter...

Donnie: No...but THE talk.

Mikey: The talk of all talks then?

Donnie: You'll know it when you hear it and will never forget it.

Mikey: ?

Donnie: Hold on.. meet me at the lab..I'll tell you what you want to know.

(Later)

Mikey: LEO! DONNIE TOLD BE SOMETHING SO HORRIFYING.

Leo: What?! Donnie did?

Mikey: Yes. I'm ruined now...life won't ever be the same...I'm done...can't look...at...babies anymore. XP

Leo: Donnie what did you say to him?

Donnie: Nothing actually, I had a presentation and a lesson plan all set up for him...then he freaked.

Mikey: Donnie was trying to give me a LESSON, I had to LEARN this crap. It was so BORING.

Donnie: I didn't even start the lesson... -_- how could you be bored?

Mikey: You know I can't stand your presentations! Luckily, I just saved myself so much pain and agony.

Leo: Donnie... you know Mikey can't handle one of your "lessons" and what's this about babies?

Donnie: I was going to teach Mikey about sexual reproduction.

Leo: O.O Mikey you've just saved yourself from a lot more than pain and agony.

Donnie: WHAT?! I wan't going to teach him anything that graphic. He wanted to know where babies come from.

Leo: Instead of scaring him with your presentation, just tell Mikey, "Babies come from Mom." Done.

Mikey: What didn't you just say so Donnie?!

Donnie: What you're just accept that answer?

Mikey: Yep.

Donnie: Okay..phew... I thought you would've wanted to know the details.

Mikey: Wait...what details?

Donnie: Leo I'm leaving this curious child in your capable hands.

Mikey: LEO WHAT DETAILS?!

Leo: Okay ummmm...

Raph: Don't worry chief... let me handle this... okay Mikey when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much ghueir;hgrgrwligehrgieurghore

Raph: LEO. WHY DID YOU JUST TACKLE ME?

Leo: mosquito.

Raph: Whatever... Mikey.. as I was saying when the Mommy and Daddy jhifuenrgheriugehrg

Raph: WHAT LEO?

Leo: Spider...Sorry Raph you are just an insect magnet. ^_^ oops

Donnie: Actually spiders are arachnids.

Raph: Oh how interesting...now back to babies... Mommy and Daddy wufhreiuhfreiufhrei

Raph: WHAT NOW LEO?!

Leo: Sorry...I was trying to save you from these roaches that were attacking you from behind.

Raph: You're lying...

Leo: do you really want to take that chance?

Raph: Forget it. I'm going to take a bath now.

Mikey: Raph you're bailing on me?! Awwww... now I'll never know the details of where babies come from...

Leo: And you think Raph was going to give you the proper details? Okay, Mikey we need to talk in a Raph-free area.

Mikey: Oh no...A LECTURE. You know what...nevermind... I don't care..don't want to know..let's just let this one be...

Leo: I don't know weather to be relieved or offended.


	5. Chapter 5

**I got a good idea and decided to run with it. I thought it was clever, this actually has happened to me before. ^_^**

* * *

Texting for the First Time PART 5

Raph: ummmmm... Hey, yeah...funny story... Someone went into my T-Phone, and changed the names of all my contacts.

Voldemort: really? What name did they give me?

Raph: That prick from Harry Potter, Voldemort.

Voldemort: you mean "He Who Must not Be Named?" The Darklord? THE EVIL GENIUS?!

Raph: evil genius... Kind of... Now who are you?

Voldemort: I'm He Who Must Not Be Named. :) I'm not sharing my identity to a single soul. (Especially you) MWUHAHAHAHA FEAR ME RAPHAEL!

Raph: Haha very funny... Now who are you so I can fix my contacts?

Raph:...

Raph: hello?

Raph: I'll figure you out eventually.

* * *

Raph Hey, to whoever this is... Someone went into my phone and changed my contacts.

SparklesTheUnicorn: What's my name?

Raph: are you sure you want to know?

SparklesTheUnicorn: Suddenly I don't. But, what the heck...what is it?

Raph: Sparkles the Unicorn

SparklesTheUnicorn: Ouch

Raph: Right, so what's your REAL name?

SparklesTheUnicorn: Raph, I'm not telling you, because I know I'll never hear the end it.

Raph: oh come on...I'm not that bad...

SparklesTheUnicorn: Oh, but you are.

Raph: Not

SparklesTheUnicorn: are

Raph: Whatever...Who are you?!

SparklesTheUnicorn: Anybody, BUT SparklesTheUnicorn.

Raph: seriously, just give your name! My contacts is a mess.

SparklesTheUnicorn: It'll fix itself eventually.

Raph: JUST GIVE ME YOUR REAL NAME!

Raph: hello?

Raph: ...

Raph: sigh.

* * *

Raph: Okay...someone changed the names of the people on my contacts, and now I need to know everybody's name. Please, just tell me what your name is. (ugggghhh... this is getting old...)

SexyBeast: That's a pity. What did they put as my name?

Raph: No...no... Everytime I told someone their fake name, they refused to give me their real name..

SexyBeast: I'll give you my real name, if you tell me what name I'm under right now.

Raph: Okay fine! Your name on my contacts, is SexyBeast.

SexyBeast: O.O woah...

Raph: okay, now you've heard the fake name on my contacts, so what's your name?

SexyBeast: All of a sudden I'm not comfortable giving you my real name.

Raph: WHAT?! Just give me your name! You told me you would give me your name after I told you what name you are under in my contacts!

SexyBeast: I told you that through text, it wasn't actually a locked promise. I'm sorry Raph.

Raph: it was still a promise!

SexyBeast: I say no, it wasn't a promise. It was a text.

Raph: But you still lied.

SexyBeast:Through text... Don't worry Raph, I think I can still sleep easy tonight after fibbing in a text message.

Raph: NAME PLEASE!

Raph: Hello?

Raph: What is wrong with these people? Why won't they just give me their name?  
Is it that hard?!

Voldemort: That's brutal dude.

Raph: !

* * *

**Okay so Voldemort, SparklesTheUnicorn, and SexyBeast are the other three turtles who are not Raph. In my head, I know who is who. I'm kind interested on who you think is who is who. Voldemort, should be the easiest turtle to identify. SparklesTheUnicorn and SexyBeast were going to be easier to identify...then I changed it to make them harder to figure out. Sorry. I may or may not tell you who's who. Mentally...I think it's actually pretty obvious which turtle is which...BUT THAT'S BECAUSE I WROTE IT! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 4 is actually kind of an embarrassment. The part 4 that's on here right now is the rough copy chapter 4, meaning their are a lot of errors. There's actually a edited and revised copy of part 4 sitting in my computer lost and confused. **

**Also, I read all the reviews for part 5 as well, and I'm impressed. I was actually trying to make HARD to guess which of the three brothers were who. AND A FEW PEOPLE ARE GUESSING CORRECTLY!(and there are some who are completely wrong. sorry. :P) And if you haven't figured out who is who yet, read part 6. Part 6 doesn't DIRECTLY tell you who SparklesTheUnicorn is, who Voldemort is, and who SexyBeast is, but there's an obvious clue that stands out in part 6 on who one of the three brothers are. There was an obvious clue in part 5 and that same clue is in part 6. Soooo...all-in-all...Part 6 has TWO big clues as to who is who. Two clues is all you need. If, you're still stumped, there's some tiny clues in the texts they send as well. BTW: if you can't figure out who Voldemort even is...you're going to have difficulty guessing. **

* * *

Texting for the First Time Part 6 (follow-up on part 5)

SparklesTheUnicorn: Hey Raph...can you give Donnie your phone, so you can get your contacts back?

Raph: Wouldn't it be easier just to ask for everyone's real name?

SparklesTheUnicorn: And miss out on tormenting you some more about this? Not a chance.

Raph: Does Donnie even care that I have the right contacts?

SparklesTheUnicorn: No, but I'm pretty sure Leo does. He says it'd be better for the sake of the team if you get your contacts back in order.

Raph: Typical. Did Leo set you up to this?

SparklesTheUnicorn: Donnie did too. Mikey...on the other hand couldn't care less about your contacts.

Raph: Are speaking in third person with me?

SparklesTheUnicorn: Yes

Raph: At least your honest.

SexyBeast: Hey Raph...just give Donnie your phone already, he can get your contacts back easily.

Voldemort: I feel like Raphie just wants to make this into a game.

SparklesTheUnicorn: How many names have been changed in your contacts?

Raph: Ummmm...wait let me count...

Raph: five contacts

SexyBeast: So, all of them then?

Raph: Shutup!

Voldemort: SOMEBODY needs more friends.

Raph: Oh! As if you have more!

SparklesTheUnicorn: He doesn't.

Voldemort: Note to self: need more friends.

SexyBeast: Raph, can you give your phone to Donnie, PLEASE?

Raph: Yeah...yeah...I going...

Voldemort: What name are you listed under in Raph's phone.

SparklesTheUnicorn: Can't say.

Voldemort: COME ON. You know it...say it...

SparklesTheUnicorn: ummmmm...BruceWillis.

Voldemort: Not bad dude.

SparklesTheUnicorn: I'm pretty sure that whoever got into Raph's phone new the inner tough guy inside of me.

Voldemort: Inner tough guy huh?

SparklesTheUnicorn: you're Voldemort aren't you?

Voldemort: How'd you know?!

SparklesTheUnicorn: I just do.

Voldemort: Can't argue with the logic there...

Voldemort: Hey, other guy...who's name I can't give away to Raph...what name are you under?

SexyBeast: Oh you know... nothing too special, a nice modest conservative name... it would bore you.

SparklesTheUnicorn: My definition of modest and conservative is way different than yours then...

SexyBeast: You obviously know what nickname I'm under.

SparklesTheUnicorn: No comment...

SexyBeast: Yeah well, just don't go telling Voldemort here about it.

Voldemort: I'M AM THE DARK LORD...THE BOY WHO LIVED MUST DIE! MWUHAHAHAHA

Raph: Okay Donnie, ummmmm... thanks for fixing my phone. You didn't have to erase all my messages though...

Donnie: Eh...I felt like it.

Raph: You didn't want me to know your identity. Why do you care?! it's not that big of a deal.

Mikey: But you're frustration was PRICELESS. "JUST GIVE ME YOUR REAL NAMES ALREADY!" hahahaha

Raph: It's so typical that'd you'd that amusing.

Leo: awwww... Kitty not amused?

Raph: You DID NOT just compare me to a kitty Leo.

Mikey: Oh man! When Leo gets involved with the joking, this becomes EPIC. Take five while I go make some popcorn for this. :3

Leo: we don't have popcorn.

Donnie: Oh but we have little popcorn-like explosives...

Leo: O.O

Donne: oh

Raph: I thought you were supposed to be smart?! What kind of idiot would make popcorn-like explosives.

Donnie: I was just tinkering around, and made them.

Leo: You are the only person I know who would make explosives from tinkering.

Raph: That's not saying much since Leo doesn't know a lot people to begin with.

Mikey: Yo Donnie...I think the popcorn went bad...

Raph: OUR KITCHEN!

Leo: Sensei is going to wipe the floor with us.

Mikey: We need a fall guy...I NOMINATE DONNIE!

Raph: SECOND THAT!

Donnie: Why am I the fall guy?!

Leo: You can't question the fall guy selection process Donnie.

Donnie: DESIGN A NEW FALL GUY SELECTION PROCESS THEN.

Donnie: Hey can someone else be the fall guy?

Mikey: Donnie, to decide the fall guy I shall recite what soulja boy said before he crank dat, Soulja Boy and say... "YOUUUUUUU"

Leo: Donnie, Mikey's got this.

* * *

**This ending was not intended. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I wrote this story on my phone, so in a way it felt like I was texting. That's what it looked like to any bystanders who walk by anyway. Plus...also this story has reached over 50 reviews! :D Actually...a lot of the reviews are from the same people. SO it's not that much of an achievement. But thank you for the support anyway! It means a lot! Without it, this story would be DONE. Actually...maybe I'd continue..(because these take hardly any effort). **

* * *

Texting for the First Time PART 7

Leo: We need a form of silent communication while out on patrols. Got any ideas?

Mikey: What about sign language? Deaf people use it all the time.

Donnie: Sit back and count the number of fingers on your hand Mikey.

Mikey: Six

Donnie: ONE hand

Mikey: three... oh. Well, we can just make up our own three-finger sign language then.

Raph: or how about we can the idea all together?

Donnie: there are some lazy individuals among us (not naming names) who'd have a hard time learning the language in a short amount of time.

Mikey: Jeez Raph, why do you have to be so lazy and ruin my idea?!

Donnie: I didn't even mention Raph's name!

Mikey: but you were thinking it. I KNOW things Donnie.

Raph: Gasp! Mikey KNOWS things! Alert the press!

Leo: I agree with Donnie and Mr. Heartless over here, we can't make up a new sign language. It'll get too complicated.

Mikey: oh hecks no! You did not just dispose of my idea! :(

Raph: your idea just got stabbed, mutilated, incinerated and ran over by a Mack truck.

Mikey: R.I.P. Michelangelo's Idea :(

Leo: okay, we need a form of communication that's well executed, quiet, AND easy to understand.

Donnie: Bad memories of the Morse code fiasco.

Mikey: We could READ EACHOTHERS' MINDS.

Donnie: you mean Telepathy right?

Mikey: yeah that. But why use complicated words when you don't have to?

Raph: Mikey's words of wisdom.

Leo: That has just has "bad idea" written all over it.

Raph: it's never a bad idea until you've tried it.

Leo: Raph's words of wisdom.

Raph: actually Leo's right... I know we're family and all. But having you all reading my EVERY thought is creepy.

Mikey: What, do you have some deep dark secrets that you'd like to share?! Hmmmmm?

Raph: yes, me clobbering you to the next dimension.

Mikey: maybe this will bring the family together. No secrets, no doubt, pure trust. :)

Leo: i'm fine with us being close, but NOT that close. Privacy. We need it. Plus It'll get distracting.

Donnie: telepathy is within the field of parapsychology. And parapsychology studies a lot of ostensibly paranormal phenomena. It's most likely pseudoscience and won't work.

Raph: Donnie, see Mikey's words of wisdom above.

Mikey: i see some Greek, some Egyptian phrases, hmmmm and occasionally a couple of English words.

Donnie: it's all English.

Mikey: if that's English? Then what are we speaking?! :o

Leo: read only the first and the last two words of Donnie's confusing text.

Raph: oh

Mikey: oh!

Leo: Do we really want to read complicated thoughts like that?

Mikey: I see your point.

Mikey: Why don't we just text each other then?

Donnie: because it would be inconvenient.

Mikey: Is this because we only have three fingers on one hand. Last I checked, we only really need our thumbs.

Donnie:no, it'd take too long.

Mikey: come on...I text like a pro.

Raph: professional texter huh? They have a doctrate for that?

Mikey: come on dude, when I text you...YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HIT YOU.

Raph: you're a demon

Mikey: texting like a ninja :)

Leo: I'm positive they don't have texting in ninjutsu.

Raph: Does Master Splinter have a phone?

Donnie: he does, it's a joke to him.

Mikey: Times are changing...it's only a matter of time before texting becomes part of being a ninja.

Donnie: in a martial art that's centuries old? Good luck with that.

Leo: okay... My guess is we don't have any better ideas. Texting will get the job done. It's quiet and simple, and speed won't be too much of an issue. We've got speed demon Mikey afterall.

Raph: what if we get no signal?

Leo: Did you forget that we live in New York and some rock in the middle of the ocean?

Raph: glowing screen!

Leo: that was not a problem during the morse code fiasco.

Raph: there are still flaws in this method

Leo: we're not looking for a flawless method, we're just looking for a method that gets the job done. Plus everything has flaws.

Raph: I'm sure that's what you keep on telling yourself.

Leo: Whatever, it's temporary. Besides, what are we doing right now?

Donnie: Debating at the tips of our fingers fairly effectively. You're right Leo, we can pull this off.

Mikey: Michelangelo's idea number 3 has survived! :)

Mikey: We did it! We did it! Yay! Lo hicimos! We did it! *dance dance*

Raph: *facepalm*


	8. Chapter 8

**Yeah, I liked the telepathy idea too. I was also going to do a part on the turtles patrolling...for some odd reason I didn't...I'll get to that later. **

* * *

Texting for the First Time PART 8

April: Well Mikey...I'm sorry to hear about your loss... :(

Mikey: I know...death came too soon... :'(

Donnie: Death? Mikey, did your hamster die?

Mikey: No Mr. Chubbs is fine. He is living life like a boss 8)

Donnie: Did your goldfish leave you?

Mikey: Donnie you of all people should know that goldfish don't runaway!...wait...you didn't dump Pierre in the sewers, did you? :(

Donnie: No, I meant did he die?

Mikey: Nope, eyes still wide open and full of life.

April: I don't see how a goldfish's eyes can show life.

Mikey: There a special bond between a pet and its owner that you just don't understand April. Me and Pierre...we're tight like skinny jeans until death will do us part.

Donnie: Don't go into poetry Mikey...

Donnie: Did your lizard die?

Mikey: Are we talking about Shelia or Barney?

April: You have two lizards?!

Mikey: If Shelia and Barney are not lizards then were have some serious issues here. Donnie, can you study up on lizard anatomy and confirm that they're lizards? April is questioning their identities.

Donnie: If they're not lizards, we'll know. And no, I'm not going to check.

April: How many pets does Mikey have?

Donnie: Yeah...how many pets DO you have Mikey?

Mikey: I dunno...Shelia and Barney were getting kind of bored. As a result, Shelia just laid five eggs. They having babies! :) Barney is going to be a proud papa

Donnie: How many pets do you have NOW, not counting the eggs.

Mikey: There are some things that you're better off not knowing.

Donnie: So, who died?

Mikey: Speaking of which, Donnie I have a serious question.

Donnie: What?

Mikey: If you were pregnant, where would you keep your babies?

Donnie: WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

Mikey: Once Shelia's eggs hatch, we're going to have some bouncing baby lizards, they can't all stay in the same cramped tank.

Donnie: Get a bigger tank could've worded the question a lot better.

Mikey: It was supposed to be metaphorically speaking...I don't think it turned out that way. o.O...

Mikey: A bigger tank, huh? Why didn't I think of that?

Donnie: Getting back to my original question. Who died?

Mikey: WHAT! SOMEBODY DIED?!

Donnie: You an April were just texting, saying that death came to soon...It sounded like one of your pets died.

April:We were talking about the fridge breaking down.

Mikey: it was so tragic. It died a painful death...with a family of spoiled pizza, taco meat, milk, and leftover waffles. :(

Donnie: You were talking about a fridge?! It sounded like somebody died.

Mikey: Jeez Donnie...it's just a fridge...aren't you overreacting a little bit?

Donnie: Aren't you overreacting about the fridge breaking down a little bit?

Mikey: I dunno...AM I?! Oh by the way, guess who'll be fixing it. :)

(Silence)

Mikey: I'll give you a hint...their name starts with a D and rhymes with Ronnie...

Donnie: I'm too busy to fix the fridge right now Mikey.

Mikey: You guessed it! IT'S DONNIE! =D you bro. Congratulations. Please revive the patient as soon as possible. Thank you sir.

April: Mikey and I were just discussing how you're the best man for the job. And it'd be great of you, if you could fix the fridge. Too bad you couldn't find the goodness in your heart to do so. :(

Donnie: Did I text saying I was too busy to fix the fridge? That was a typo. What I MEANT to say was I'm NOT too busy to fix the fridge. I'll get on to it.

Mikey: April... you are good...


	9. Chapter 9

**Added stuff to the end of PART 9. Sorry. didn't add a PART 10 yet. I'm just adding Donnie to this part, due to some people's suggestion. Although, nobody seemed to be complaining when Raph and Leo weren't in PART 8. Apparently Donnie is just that special. **

* * *

Texting for the First Time PART 9

Mikey: LEO

Leo: MIKEY

Mikey: Why'd you just text me my name back?

Leo: because you just texted my name. I returned the favor.

Mikey: Makes no sense.

Leo: Well you texted my name….you know what? Nevermind…..

Mikey: Your explanation for why this makes sense is going to mock me for the rest of my life. O.O I can sense it in my tenders.

Leo: Your tenders?

Mikey: Yes Leo, my tenders. You know where your tenders are?

Leo: I can easily think of a bunch places where our tenders might be. Hmmmmmmmmmm…..

Leo: Actually, I really don't want to know.

Mikey: I'm going to give Raph a biology lesson on tenders.

Leo: Poor Raph.

Mikey: Okay Leo, I texted you for a reason…this is serious

Leo: What?

Mikey: To say hi to my big brother. J

Leo: hi to you too…now bye.

Mikey: NO WAIT LEO THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE. THIS TIME IT'S SERIOUS!

Leo: shoot

Mikey: "shoot" as in "drat"? or "shoot" as in "shoot, tell me what you need shoot"….or are we talking about the literal term "shoot"…which is that case….what or whom do you want me to shoot? But my dilemma is I don't have anything to shoot with. Then again…I could always snatch a hand gun from the Purple Dragons…

Leo: You are over thinking this too much to the point where it concerns me. Please stop.

Leo: I meant "shoot:" as in…"JUST GET TO THE POINT ALREADY. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Mikey: Darn….I wanted to shoot something…. :(

Leo: You're the one who wanted something. You said this was serious.

Mikey: I forgot.

Mikey: ummmm….Leo?

Mikey: hello?

Mikey: oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhh Leo…

Mikey: Leo

Mikey: Leo

Mikey: Leo

Mikey: Leo

(many many texts later)

Leo: MIKEY STOP

Mikey: AH! Leo finally!

Leo: This isn't Leo. This is Raph. Leo ditched his phone and hid it in my room where it WOULDN'T STOP BEEPING.

Mikey: Oh come on…it wasn't that annoying.

Leo: You were texting ALL NIGHT. 15434 texts to be exact. I thought you had a short attention span!

Mikey: That is a hurtful stereotype and you know it.

Leo: If there's only one mutant turtle whose name is Mikey that I know of. I don't think it's considered a stereotype.

Mikey: We'll talk about this later. *glares darkly*

Leo: Just typing in the words *glares darkley* does not have the same effect as its intended action.

Mikey: Well….it didn't hurt to try.

Leo: How do you know the Text Gods aren't screaming in pain because of that "one text"?

Mikey: OH NO! I'M SORRY OH GREAT TEXT GODS *bows down*

Leo: Like I said, texting the action is nothing compared to doing the action.

Mikey: But since they're the Text Gods, we should TEXT THE ACTION. Duh!

Leo: Oh how stupid of me.

Mikey: Where did Leo even hide his cell?

Leo: That tool we call Leo hid the tPhone in my alarm clock. Took the batteries out.

Mikey: Don't our tPhone's sound exactly like our alarm clock's

Leo: Unfortunately. (dam U Donnie)

Mikey: How's the alarm clock?

Leo: Broken beyond repair as we speak.

Mikey: I wouldn't expect any less.

Mikey: You didn't happen to get you breaking the alarm clock on videotape, did you?

Leo: Now why in the world would I get that incident on videotape?

Mikey: Couldn't hurt to ask.

Leo: You'd be amazed at how painful it is to hear some of your questions.

Mikey: Don't worry I got a doctorate. If there's any bleeding. I can help you.

Leo: No no no you've done plenty

Leo: By the way? What was it you wanted to text Leo about?

Mikey: I forgot

Mikey: OH WAIT I REMEMBERED!

Mikey: Raph?

Mikey: heeellllloooooo….Raph

Mikey: Raph

Mikey: Raph

(and it continues)

Leo: Hello?

Mikey: Raph!

Leo: No, this isn't Raph, this is Donnie.

Mikey: Oh hi Donnie! :) Just the person I wanted to text...

Leo: If you wanted to text to me this whole time...how about texting MY tPhone and NOT Leo's?

Mikey: okay...I'll admit...you weren't my first choice. But you will do.

Leo: For what?

Mikey: I'll get to that.

Leo: Let me guess...you forgot...

Mikey: Shhhhhhh...

Leo: yep you forgot

Mikey: I SAID shhhhhh...

Leo:QUIT STALLING MIKEY!

Mikey: did Raph hide this phone in your room?

Leo: No. Raph came up to me and yelled, "HERE JUST TAKE IT!" and now I have Leo's phone. Won't he be wanting it back?

Mikey: Not anytime soon I suppose. I must've really annoyed him.

Leo: That would explain why Raph literally chucked the phone right at me like it was a ticking time bomb.

Mikey: Yeah well I had something important to tell Leo. That's what we were texting about.

Leo: Well, I would've reread your conversation with Leo, if it weren't for the fact that all the text messages were Raph Raph Raph Raph Raph Raph Raph Raph, (and so on..) BTW if you had a data limit, you would've long surpassed it a while ago.

Mikey: K

Mikey: SIGH sooooooooooo...I'm bored.

Leo: K

Mikey: K

Mikey: ...

Mikey: So how's the weather?

Leo: 86 degrees partly cloudy feels like 88 degrees. 50 percent humidity. Winds SSW at 11 mph. 0 percent chance of precipitation. Dew point at 65 degrees.

Mikey: Jeez...you could've just said that it was hot outside.

Leo: I didn't know what you were asking. But did that answer your question?

Mikey: It probably did. I'm just too overwhelmed by that detailed answer to know.

Mikey: Hey are still there?

Leo: So, are you pulling any pranks on anybody?

Mikey: ummmmmmmmmmm... yeah. Promise you won't tell anybody?

Leo: I won't tell anyone else.

Mikey: even the intended victim?

Leo: Especially the intended victim.

Mikey: Okay. Maybe I could use an accomplice.

Mikey: BTW don't give this phone or show it to ANYONE ELSE.

Leo: I won't show this to anyone else. Or tell anyone else about the prank.

Mikey: Okay...I'm pranking Leo for ditching me when I had something important to tell him.

Leo: What's the prank?

Mikey: I'll sedate Leo tonight. (don't ask me how.) While he's asleep I'll paint his shell pink with glitter, and give then him a makeover. Then I'll hang a bucket of syrup and feathers above his door, so when he wakes up he'll be sticky and covered in feathers. I also put salt in his toothpaste and I also snuck itching powder in his favorite towel. (so don't use his favorite towel, or better yet... don't shower tomorrow morning.) And I'll be discreetly videotaping the whole thing.

Leo: Really?

Mikey: yep

Leo: Is that all?

Mikey: Yeah.

Leo: Did you already put this prank together?

Mikey: everything is all set up. Just waiting for Leo to go to his bedroom.

Leo: Okay.

Mikey: Hey Donnie...are you going to help?

Mikey: Donnie?

Donnie: Oh hey Mikey!

Mikey: Donnie! Did you just switch from using Leo's phone to yours?

Donnie: What? Oh yeah! I gave Leo back his phone a while ago!

Mikey: WHAT?!

Donnie: Ummm...yeah. Do we have a problem here?

Mikey: How long ago did you switch? WHAT WERE WE TEXTING ABOUT?

Donnie: Ummmm...the weather. Why?

Mikey: Nothing...nothing...ummmm...bye Donnie. Good talk.

Donnie: What?

Donnie: I'm confused...

Donnie: Mikey?

Donnie: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelllllllllllll llllllllllllooooooooooooo?

Raph: Did Mikey ever tell anybody what he needed to talk about yet?

Donnie: Raph? What's a bucket of syrup and feathers doing above my door?

Raph: You're stuck in your bedroom, right?

Donnie: I could use a little help here...

* * *

**Trivia: Originally when I wrote this. I had Mikey texting Leo about a service that he wanted to get done. But that service was never revealed after typing this whole thing. Because I started getting off track. (obviously).**


End file.
